Through Red and Gold Eyes
by Deception's Call
Summary: Tony Stark is nothing without his suit, but he doesn't need anyone reminding him of that. How exactly does the world look like through Tony Stark's eyes?


**Okay, I think I'm on a roll here. I've just been itching to write. **

**This isn't really a story, it's more like a dark character study of our favorite man of iron – Tony Stark. **

**ALSO: I'd like to give a shout out to Coalstorm of WindClan for being an amazingly wonderful person and leaving amazing reviews on ****all**** of my Avengers one shots :D Much love and thank you! I made this one shot for you and I hope it didn't disappoint!**

**Warning: contains swearing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or the Avengers.**

* * *

_Through Red and Gold Eyes_

When Tony was captured in Afghanistan, he came out a hero but he lost a friend. When he gets out he's mad and angry and his fingers are itching to just _destroy _something.

He destroys Obadiah's life.

But that's just the thing, Tony discovers that people in this world are exactly like Obadiah. Power hungry, merciless and heartless, and yet they crave to be accepted for who they are. They need a shepard to corral them into a fence, to tell them what to do next because they're too ignorant to think for themselves.

That's just the thing about people. After Afghanistan and Obadiah, Tony learns that he can't trust anybody, that people and the masses of society are like priceless forged and feigned gold, useless and worthless beyond the general appearance.

Sure, Tony may be a billionaire and one of the most successful men in the world but that is worth nothing considering that he is seen as two separate people.

Iron Man, the hero who rose from the ashes, the fairy tale ending to the tragic story. That's what the public now thinks about when they think of Tony Stark.

But Tony Stark? Tony Stark is merely a tragic story with a tragic ending, because for fuck's sake, he isn't even considered to be worthy of being a hero (Iron Man, yes, Tony Stark…not recommended).

And he hates it, he hates the fact that people look down on him as the worthless and puny man who got tortured in Afghanistan because _boo hoo_, the poor little rich boy is suffering some hardship.

They laugh and they prod at him, eyeing him like a lab rat because that's honesty what he is. He's an experiment and nothing more.

He's just a sad old tale in a children's book, forever fading and pages ripping.

But god _damn it_, he got out of that hell hole himself using his intelligence and his wits, and fuck them for thinking less of him.

It's actually sad that the general consensus is that Iron Man is the good one, because what people fail to notice is the man behind the suit. They think of Iron Man as a separate entity altogether and they forget that someone is actually _in there_, controlling and manipulating the suit at their every whim. They seem to forget that the suit can be used for destruction, but that all depends on the man behind the reins (take that off what are you?).

They seem to forget that Tony Stark is a genius, not only self-proclaimed. He used to make _weapons_, and believe it or not he actually knew _how to use them. _He's not puny, he's not weak, and he especially isn't a coward.

But he is a coward.

He's scared of love and commitment, he's scared of falling in love and letting anyone in because he's a fucked up man with a fucked up past and who the hell would want to associate with a tragedy?

He lets Pepper in because he was too naïve back then to guard his heart, and now she's imprinted there, her name stuck in a tattoo haunting him for the rest of his life because he was stupid enough and arrogant enough to actually tell the world that he was Iron Man to make a point to _one measly reporter._

So Tony hates himself for it, hates himself for letting go and for breaking because now everyone he holds dear is at risk.

He's destructive not only to himself but to others as well.

He doesn't know why anyone stays.

Those people cheering when he flies by? They see Iron Man, they don't see Tony Stark. Iron Man will forever be known as the hero who can and Tony Stark will forever be known as the tragedy who can't.

And yet Tony can't blame them, because the world needs a hero and although he wasn't the first, he became theirs and he is _serving them. _The masses fail to also realize that Tony Stark is the one doing them a favor.

They forget, and that hurts.

But hey, Tony Stark doesn't have a heart, right? Because the day he lost his heart was the day he started to live on batteries.

But the world needs a hero because it's fucked up beyond belief, and its people neglect to think of those who are hiding behind the mask.

Heroes are people, too.

But they forget and they just expect those heroes to do things for them because they're heroes and they're obligated to do it, because it's their job and part of their moral compass. The people behind the masks don't matter as long as they do their job.

Because in the end when it all burns down to the brim, Iron Man is worth everything and Tony Stark is worth nothing.

* * *

**Enddd. I actually quite like this, I don't know about you guys. **

**This is actually kind of my feelings towards Tony Stark and how he sees the world. Because it is true, the world is fucked up and people are nothing but ignorant sheep who are all the same and follow their master. But once in a while there are some people, the extraordinary ones, the ones with an imagination who are the best ones to think for themselves. The best people are the ones who read books (ehemm you guys). **

**Anyway, thank you for reading!**

**Reviews for the 'Angst-Ridden Soul?'**


End file.
